Security consoles are often used to store valuable items or confidential documents. As a result, there are ongoing attempts to develop more effective security assemblies for use with a security console to protect against tampering and unauthorized access to the Interior of the security console.
A common technique used by persons wishing to gain unauthorized access to the interior of a locked security console is to insert a narrow tool into a space between a side wall and the free end of the door of the security console. The narrow tool is then used to pry and deflect the side wall away from the door by a distance sufficient to disengage a latch or bolt used to secure the door in a closed position from a corresponding strike member.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security assembly for use with a security console that guards against tampering and unauthorized access to the interior of the security console. More particularly, there is a need for a security assembly that can restrict the lateral deflection of side walls of the security console relative to a door of the security console.